The Fight For Him
by HyperMonicaPenWork
Summary: When three pets in Littlest Pet Shop realize that they have crushes on the same pet, things get turned upside-down. Can these three come to grips? Who will end up with the torn apart pet? Will Smitty91 like this fanfiction based off of our idea in PM?


**Hello, people of the fanfiction world who actually decides to read my stories. This fic is based on an idea that Smitty91 came up with over PM. I liked the idea so much, I decided to write this um... interesting story. Ugh I hate talking. Just go read, k? Oh, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing. **

* * *

It was Sunday morning in New York City, and rain was falling. A lot. Streets were flooded and roads were closed. Because of this, Littlest Pet Shop daycampers were stranded inside the pet shop longer than usual. No one minded though, they were with their friends, after all.

But a certian three pets weren't enjoying the extra friend time they had. No, they were too busy worrying their freakishly large heads off.

Penny Ling was sitting alone in the red fire hydrant cat house. she was staring at her reflection in a small handheld mirror that wasn't big enough to reflect her entire head. A war was raging on inside of her.

_Come on, Penny. Just tell him. It'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about._

_Oh, but what if I'm not fine? What if he hates me for this and never talks to me again?_

_Really Penny? Do you honestly think Sunil could ever hate you?_

_Yes. He'll probably be disgusted by me for admitting this to him._

_No he won't! He's your friend, he'll understand even if he doesn't return the feelings._

_I guess you're right..._

Penny Ling had recently developed a crush on a certian blue mongoose. She didn't know when it happened, it just did.

She looked over her shoulder, where she saw her friends running around, playing together.

_Maybe I should get some advice on the topic.._

_Oh, brother._

Yes, Penny would gather up one... no, two of her most trusted, understanding, and helpful friends.

* * *

Pepper was above the rest of the pets, watching over them with misty eyes that were lost in thought. She choose to move into the tubes so her stink wouldn't bother the other pets, or even reach their noses for that matter.

The skunk wasn't having a war with herself, as Penny was.

_Pepper, it's time. You've had a crush on Sunil for waaaaay too long. And what have you done about it? Nothing. Well that's just gonna have to change, isn't it? It's time to act. _

Pepper sighed and shook her head miserably.

..._What am I doing? I sound like I'm giving myself a "before combat" pep talk. Well, I suppose the old saying is true. Love is a battlefield._

The skunk directed her vision to the mongoose of her thoughts. He was performing a new magic trick he'd been working on for the past week, with Vinnie as his audience. She sighed with a lovesick look that she would've denied she had if you asked her.

Sunil waved his wand around wildly, his eyes narrowed and focused on his magician's hat. That was one thing Pepper loved about Sunil. His magical ability. He was by far the most talented pet in the daycamp. Pepper thought so even though she teased him about it sometimes. But that was only because she didn't want to let on how much she liked him.

Pepper looked at the gecko watching Sunil. She watched Vinnie applaud wildly when Sunil's trick worked. She watched him get up and hug Sunil, rewarding him for his success. A pang of jealousy shot through Pepper, only to disappear next second with the self resurrance that Vinnie and Sunil were just best friends.

At that moment, out of the corner of her eye, Pepper spies Penny Ling standing on the slide of the cathouse, gesturing for Pepper to come over there.

_I guess I could use some time away from heartache... _Pepper thought. And with that, she stood up and made her way from the tubes to the cathouse to see what Penny wanted.

* * *

Vinnie was the last to crawl inside the cathouse. He entered, and saw Penny and Pepper waiting for him. Before he could say anything, Penny Ling spoke in that sweet little voice of hers.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I have a problem, and you both were the first ones I thought to come to."

"Well, you thought right." Pepper said, laying a paw on her friend's shoulder. "Me and Vinnie will always help you."

Vinnie agreed with a short "yeah."

"Ok." Penny said with a smile and a sigh, preparing herself to tell her friends her long time secret. "I think... I think I'm in love."

Pepper and Vinnie were quiet for a fraction of a second. Pepper was the first to speak.

"Uhm.. That's great, Penny! But-"

"But I'm not really seeing the problem here." Vinnie interrupted. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Let me finish! Ok... I'm in love with Sunil, but-"

Pepper and Vinnie didn't hear the rest. They only stared at their panda friend. The very same thought went through both of their heads.

_Now I see the problem._


End file.
